The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of northern highbush blueberry known as a Vaccinium corymbosum hybrid referred to as ‘Top Shelf,’ as herein described and illustrated.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘Top Shelf’ was selected in Lowell, Oreg. in 2007 ‘Top Shelf’ is a commercial variety intended for the hand harvest market. The variety has jumbo-sized sky-blue fruit with excellent flavor. ‘Top Shelf’ ripens mid-season, approximately 2 to 3 weeks later than ‘Duke,’ and holds up well in storage trials. The plant is vigorous, with an upright vase shaped growth habit, and has an estimated chilling requirement of 700 to 1,000 hours.
Pedigree and History: The new blueberry plant originated from a cross of ‘Magnolia’ (female parent, unpatented) by ‘Draper’ (pollen parent, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,103). The new blueberry plant variety ‘Top Shelf’ has been planted in replicated trials since 2008.
The new variety can be compared to commercial variety ‘Duke’ in that ‘Top Shelf’ ripens 2 to 3 weeks later and has larger fruit.
The new variety can be compared to the pollen parent ‘Draper’ in that ‘Top Shelf’ is more vigorous, has larger fruit and a more appealing flavor.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘Top Shelf’ has maintained its distinguishing characteristics throughout successive asexual propagations. The variety has been repeatedly asexually reproduced through softwood cuttings in Lowell, Oreg., and the clones are phenotypically identical to the original plant.